


PODFIC 'Second Life' written and read by 221b_hound

by 221b_hound, missmuffin221



Series: Captains of Industry (Podfics) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Couch Sex, Frottage, Hard Rubbish Day, M/M, hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: John and Sherlock participate in the Great Australian Tradition of claiming stuff on Hard Rubbish Day. Whether they realise it or not, they are both geniuses at reclaiming abandoned things, finding love and joy and purpose in things others had given up on. Each other, most of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315420) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Awesome Narrelle did the lovely writting and reading and I did the editing of the audio file. All kudos to her.
> 
> find more of the series over here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/300957
> 
> or on tumblr: http://captainsofjohnlock.tumblr.com/
> 
> Music:  
> 'Rain Song' by Jess Harris and Narrelle M Harris, performed by Jess Harris.  
> Jessshreds – Rain-song


End file.
